Teletubbies
Teletubbies is a Britsh TV show. It aired on BBC in the UK from Monday, March 31, 1997 to 2001, and Also It aired on PBS/PBS Kids in the United States, and Canada from Monday, April 6, 1998 to Friday, August 29, 2008. On Monday, September 1, 2008, Teletubbies on PBS/PBS Kids was replaced by Sid the Science Kid. Characters Tinky Winky: - is the purple teletubby. He is the first brother, the biggest. Tinky Winky is the 1st teletubby and has white skin. He also has a triangle antenna. Dipsy: - is the lime green teletubby. He is the 2nd teletubby. He is the second brother, has brown skin, and has a straight line antenna. Po: - is the red teletubby. Po is the 3rd teletubby and has white skin. She has a circle antenna and a scooter called the Po Cooter. Laa-Laa: - is the yellow teletubby. She is the last teletubby. She is the sister of Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. She has apricot skin and a curly antenna. The Noo-Noo: - is a blue vacuum cleaner. It sucks through things and stains on the floor. The Teletubby Car: - is a big, red, talking vehicle. It is a main transportation, but also their friend, sometimes, the Teletubbies love him. The Sun: - is the yellow sun. The Sun, who is like a baby's face, begins to rise up or set down to begin. Funding * Danimals * KBKids.com * DirecTV * Kellogg's Rice Krispies * Contributions to your PBS Station from Viewers Like You * Thank You Opening and Ending Opening Credits We see the opening of the Teletubbies theme. It starts off with the rising of the Sun. It becomes shining. The sun zooms in. We see Teletubbyland zooming in, and the Narrator says "Over the hills and far away...... Teletubbies, come to play....". The Teletubbies pop out of the house. And we see the Teletubbies logo while a kid says "Teletubbies!". Then, it zooms out, with this logo has nice CGI, it pops and fades through the scene. The Teletubbies dance, but in the end, we see the voice trumpet after rising saying "Time for Teletubbies! Time for Teletubbies! Time for Teletubbies!". End Credits In the ending we see the blue sky background, along with the website URL while the Male Announcer says "To learn more about Teletubbies meet Boohbah, visit pbskids.org." and we saw the sign that says "Watch episodes on their new show: Teletubbies meet Boohbah on PBS Kids" while the Female Announcer says "After the movie was premiered on TV and movie cinemas worldwide, your child will watch new episodes on their new show..." and the Big Male Announcer says "Teletubbies meet Boohbah!" and the Child Announcer says "...coming soon to a TV near you, on PBS Kids, and anytime you want at pbskids.org." The Voice Trumpet is seen rising up while saying "Time for Tubby Bye-Bye! Time for Tubby Bye-Bye! Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!". The Teletubbies all say "Bye-Bye" 1 time. They giggle after. The Teletubbies all say "Bye-Bye" 1 last time. The Teletubbies say "Bye-Bye" when they pop into the house. The Teletubbies say "Bye-Bye" before the sun is setting, laughing out loud in short bursts. The show ends with the logos: Ragdoll for BBC logo and Rookie Brothers Television (parody of Warner Brothers Television logo). Category:Past shows Category:Shows Category:All Shows Category:All shows Category:Rookie Brothers Shows